Cat-Folk
Creation Myth Long, long ago, two of the greatest hunters to have walked the world stalked each other: man and cat. For days and days, the two hunted each other. At points, man seemed to have the advantage, and at other points, cat seemed to have the advantage. When the two finally came out in the open into conflict, it turned out that neither had the advantage, as man slew cat and cat slew man. The blood of the two hunters merged, and from this union the first Cat-Folk was born. Outlook Cat-Folk are fickle, generally mercurial and live in the moment. They are as quick to anger or take offense as they are to play a joke or forgive a transgression. This is not to say that they completely ignore the future or the theoretical impact of any actions they take, however. Description Cat-Folk are, as their name suggests, anthropomorphic cats. They are short and muscular, slim and lithe. Cat-Folk possess a short muzzle, whiskers, vertical slit pupils, cat ears, and a long, graceful tail. Their entire body is covered in fur, and in addition, they grow hair on their heads (usually a darker or lighter color of the color of their fur). Cat-Folk Characters Cat-Folk caravans are constantly traveling, stopping temporarily from city to city. As a result, members of caravans have to take up various occupations and learn various skills in order for the caravan to survive. Barbarians, Fighters, Rangers and Rogues are most common. Spellcasters exist, but typically come in the form of Sorcerers or Druids; Cat-Folk Clerics and Wizards are basically nonexistent. Favored Class Because of their natural dexterity and charisma, the Favored Class of Cat-Folk is the Rogue. Prestige Classes Cat-Folk tend to take up prestige classes that play up their own natural strengths. Society Cat-Folk refer to themselves as Khajiti, but are more commonly known as Cat-Folk because of their feline appearance. The Khajiti are tied together through familial bonds. The long wagon trains that the Cat-Folk make their homes, known as Ffarh-fvas, generally consist of one large family, or a collection of very closely allied families. It is for this reason that shunning and exile is the greatest punishment that can be handed down to a member of the family- not does the individual lose his/er home, but he also loses his/her family and entire support group. Most groups are paternalistic, where women are not necessarily looked down on, but are generally relegated to secondary roles. This does not mean that all women Khajiti in ffarh-fvas are second-class citizens; many smaller wagon-trains are quite utilitarian, and have women performing duties that would otherwise be done by men. There is no set concept of ‘personal possessions’ in Khajiti society. What belongs to one belongs to the entire wagon-train. This is why Cat-Folk are known among other societies as thieves, swindlers, and criminals- they often simply do not realize that their social mores do not apply universally, and that they cannot freely take the property of other, non-Khajiti. Language and Literacy The native language of the Cat-Folk is a language known colloquially as ‘Feline’, but is properly called ‘Khajitic’. The language uses mews, meows, and purrs. Because Cat-Folk use their whiskers to sense the vibrations in the purrs others make, non-Cat-Folk cannot properly speak or understand Khajitic. Attempts can be made, and certain words that consist only of meows and mews can be understood, but the language as a whole cannot. The Cat-Folk have no written form for their language, and use various borrowed alphabets when communicating in written form. Cat-Folk Magic and Lore Magic is an important part of Cat-Folk life, though most only experience it in theory only, as magicians are far and few in-between. The average ffarh-fvas has a solitary magician, or two if it is a particularly large one. The shaman of a wagon-train is very well respected, and usually is second only to the wagon-train elder. His job is to commune with the spirits of nature and advise the ffarh-fvas elders. The shaman also attends to other things, such as birth ceremonies, wedding ceremonies, death ceremonies, and other momentous occasions. Spells and Spellcasting Druids, Shaman, and Sorcerers are the only kinds of magicians found within Khajiti ffarh-fvas; Clerics, Wizards, and other spellcasters are nonexistent. Rarely, individuals harness Bardic magic, but this is generally done in secret, and is sometimes grounds for expulsion. Cat-Folk magicians utilize spells related to divination, clairvoyance, and prognostication. Magic Items Cat-Folk magicians rarely produce magical items of their own, because the magical traditions their culture pursues. Most common are tokens and charms that bestow luck and other attributes on the wearer. Though they do not necessarily make them, crystal balls, tarots, dice, and other items that are used to tell fortunes. Cat-Folk Deities and Religion Cat-Folk are animistic, and venerate nature rather than any one god or goddess. In Cat-Folk theology, nature is portrayed as both male and female. The more aggressive aspects of nature are venerated as male- ‘Father Storm’- while the more passive aspects of nature- ‘Mother Forest- are venerated as female. Though the veneration of nature can and is done by anybody, shaman are viewed as having a deeper understanding of nature. Relations with Other Races''' ' The Cat-Folk travel large portions of the Central Continent, and as a result, come into contact with a variety of races and cultures. Because Humans are the most populous race on the continent, most of their encounters with non-Cat-Folk are with Humans. While the Cat-Folk, generally speaking, have no real qualms with any other races, the same cannot completely be said regarding Humans and their relationship with Cat-Folk. A large minority of Humans across the continent see Cat-Folk as wandering criminals, vagabond swindlers, and similar negative connotations. When a Cat-Folk caravan is in a town, it is not uncommon for crimes or ill tidings to be scapegoated onto the Cat-Folk. Among non-Human races, Cat-Folk get along best with Wood Elves and Halflings, who share their connection to nature and wanderlust, among other things. Faerie Elves generally look down on Cat-Folk, as they do most races. Dwarves do not appreciate Cat-Folk society in and of itself, though they do utilize Cat-Folk caravans to sell their goods. Cat-Folk Equipment' ' Because of their nomadic existence, Cat-Folk rely on outside sources to procure most things that cannot readily be found in nature. Their society places an emphasis on outdoorsmanship, and as a result, most Cat-Folk have knowledge in tanning, flintknapping, mapping, and other woodsy skills. Because of their lifestyle, individuals generally carry little, as not to weigh themselves down, in addition to the obvious problem of where to put their belongings. Arms and Armor Leather armor is just about the heaviest armor that the average Cat-Folk will wear. In addition to most armors being too constrictive for them, Cat-Folk society has never stayed in one place long enough to develop a strong metal smithing tradition. This applies to weaponry, as well. Generally speaking, metal weapons, armors, and items are acquired via trade, and are not made by Cat-Folk themselves. Animals and Pets Partly because of their affinity for nature, partly because of their own free-roaming ways, and partly because of the comparisons to other felines, Cat-Folk keep no permanent pets. They do utilize animals in various ways, however. Like other humanoids, they utilize domesticated farming animals, such as horses or cows. Carrier pigeons and other birds are used to communicate messages between different Cat-Folk caravans. Abilities and Racial Features +4 Dexterity, +2 Charisma: Catfolk are agile and amiable Humanoid (Feline) Cat-Folk base land speed is 40 feet. '''Low-Light Vision (Ex)': Cat-Folk can see twice as far as a human can in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions '''Cat's Luck (Ex): '''Once per day when a catfolk makes a Reflex saving throw, it can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. +2 racial bonus on Listen and Move Silently checks. Automatic Languages: Feline and Common. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Halfling, Sylvan. Favored Class: Rogue Level Adjustment: +1